zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
DO SPOWIEDZI!!! - Zapytaj Beczkę 118
Opis odcinka Krzysztof odpowiada na trapiące Internautów pytania. Jednogłośna Opinia (segment pominięty) Pytania *Kris/Kros - zacząłeś coś na sportowo robić, bo ryj masz jakiś inny. - alojz666300360 *+TheBeeczka O co chodzi z tym patrzeniem na twoje palce trące się o mój kręgosłup? - Jugenmujugenmugokono Sedegakaisadeasensu *Kżyrztofie mam ochotę zjeść śledzie w polewie truskawkowej i nie wiem czy to będzie mi smakowało. Ps poznałem fajną dupe (Monikę) ale przez mojego kolegę obraziła się na nie powiedz ci mam robić??? - KaszA aka KaszQ *Nie ma sensu w robieniu parodii parodii. Co się w sztuce jednak czasem zdarza. - Daniel Olhbryski *NAJLEPSZY ODCINEK a teraz Krzysiu prosze doradz mi jaj dac do zrozumienia znajomej ze jEJ NIE LUBIE, JEST EKURWIAJĄCA, ŻALOSNA I ZE MI SIE NARZUCA, ale nie chce byc niemila - May Imdead *Myślałeś kiedyś żeby spróbować sił w Stand-Upie, czy tak na prawdę nad każdym tekstem myślisz kilka minut? - krysiek97 *po co przeklinasz na filmach skoro i tak to cenzurujesz ?? - Kamil Postawa (niqus99) *Co do ustawiania flagi Francji. Dwie sprawy przez ktore sie "przyp***amy". 1. Dwa dni przed zamachami, 11.11.15 bylo swieto odzyskania niepodleglosci. Jakos wtedy nikt z osob majacych teraz flage Francji, nie ustawił flagi Polski. Ten argument zapewne nie trafi do Ciebie i tobie podobnych lewakow, bo patriotyzm to "przezytek", "ciemnogrod", "wstyd byc Polakiem" itp - Didier Drogba *Krzysiu, wiem że to pytanie z dupy, ale ile książek miesięcznie czytasz ? - Jarosław Piela *Gonciu ratuj!! Jestem w dość młodym wieku i się zakochałam. Za każdym razem kiedy pomyślę o tym chłopaku czuje się jak bym miała chrzan w żołądku lub larwy długoskrzydlaków! Jak się odkochać - Wiktoria Markiewicz *Parodia Ajgora tak? Ty niegrzeczny Generalissimusie! - Marcin Kapel *(głupie pytanie) W q&A to nie była parodia reziego - Szymon Mróz *czy mi sie wydaje, ze ten letsplay'er to parodia multiego? - youmfasshole *Jak zobaczyłem ten TEASER to trochę podobne do funny moments gimpera ;) - Jan Wacławski *[[Gonchak98|Gonchaka]]: **Czy twoja klayka piersiowa pachnie tak samo jak rzuchwa antylopy gnu ? - Karolina Duda **Czy kochasz swoich fanuf? - Bartek Adam Maślak **Skąd czerpiesz swoją nadzwyczajną pozytywna energię? - Wojtek Bandzerewicz *Co Ty kurwa pierdolisz o tej muzyce synek? Jaki rock i jaki hip hop? Pomieszałeś i to strasznie! - alojz666300360 *Hip Hop to kultura a nie gatunek zachowałeś się JAK ŚWINIA - MrKosak656 *Jesteś artystą i tworzysz naszą polską kulturę. Możesz być z siebie dumny, Krzysiu. Dzięki tobie (też) nie musimy się ograniczać tylko do amerykańskich produkcji, których jest od zajebania w internecie i telewizji i w ogóle wszędzie. Jesteś nowoczesnym patriotą. Tak trzymaj. - jakub_brt *W słowniku języka polskiego nie występuje słowo "zajawiać". - Krystian Plich *Mordko, zarcik bez poskich znakow: Koles kupil mieszkanie, Otwiera drzwi a tam tylko drugi korytarz. Na co puka sprzedajacy i mowi "przepraszam ze niepokoje" Pozdrawiam - Mateusz Mierzejewski *GONCHAK ZRÓB KANCIARZA ROBIĄCEGO GIMBUSA I DARE YOU I DOUBLE DARE YOU MOTHERFUCKER - Yata *Czemu nie bierzesz udziału w shitstormach na beczkownikach? - sasaeng Kjuta *Dlaczego nauczyciele na półmetku zabrali mi wódkę ? (napluli mi w twarz) - Szymon Domalik *6:58 co to tam leci w tle? Ej, ale serio odpowiedz a nie masturbacja.. - Ellienz hehe *Krzysiu gdy pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem odrazu domyśliłem się,że to kanał o MASTURBACJI - milosz Księżak *mam shadowbana za to AIDS? - Jackie *Siema 1)Dla ubarwienia proponowałbym więcej niemca w Q&A. - kqmils Kqmilus *fraszki beczki ujumuju dzikie wunsze zaraz w huja cie ukunsze ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Yomi Yumi *a teraz fraszka rymowana: Beczka--- agrafeczka, aktoreczka, ampułeczka, aniołeczka, apteczka, auteczka, Azteczka, babeczka, bajeczka, banieczka, baryłeczka, Beczka, beczka, beleczka, Beresteczka, biblioteczka, biedroneczka, biureczka, blondyneczka, bluzeczka, błoneczka, bocheneczka, bombeczka, Boreczka, broszeczka, brzeczka, bułeczka, buteleczka, buzieczka, Calineczka, chłopeczka, chmureczka, choineczka, chusteczka, chwileczka, ciasteczka, cieczka, cieniuteczka, cioteczka, córeczka, cukiereczka, Cyganeczka, cyganeczka, cyraneczka, czapeczka, czareczka, cząsteczka, czepeczka, człeczka, człowieczka, czółeczka, czubeczka, czwóreczka, ćwiarteczka, ćwieczka, deseczka, dłuteczka, dołeczka, domeczka, dupeczka, dwójeczka, dzbaneczka, działeczka, dzieciąteczka, dzierlateczka, dziewczyneczka, dzieweczka, dziureczka, dzwoneczka, endeczka, fajeczka, falbaneczka, fałdeczka, faseczka, filiżaneczka, fiołeczka, firaneczka, flaszeczka, fleczka, foremeczka, forteczka, fujareczka, fureczka, furteczka, gałązeczka, gałeczka, ganeczka, garnuszeczka, garsteczka, gasiświeczka, gąbeczka, gąseczka, giezłeczka, główeczka, gniazdeczka, godzineczka, goloneczka, gołąbeczka, gorzałeczka, gotóweczka, góreczka, gramocząsteczka, grochóweczka, gruszeczka, grzaneczka, grzyweczka, gumeczka, gwiazdeczka, haleczka, hreczka, igiełeczka, iskiereczka, izbeczka, jabłkóweczka, jabłoneczka, jagódeczka, jajeczka, jałóweczka, Janeczka, jaskółeczka, jaszczureczka, Jereczka, jesioneczka, Jureczka, kajzereczka, kanapeczka, kapeczka, karafeczka, karczmareczka, karteczka, kartoteczka, kawaląteczka, kawałeczka, kąseczka, kąteczka, kieliszeczka, kieszoneczka, kiszeczka, klameczka, klamereczka, klapeczka, klateczka, Kleczka, kluseczka, Kłeczka, kłódeczka, knajpeczka, kobiałeczka, kochaneczka, kolebeczka, koleżaneczka, kołeczka, kołyseczka, komóreczka, koneweczka, Konieczka, koniuszeczka, konturóweczka, kopiejeczka, koreczka, koroneczka, korzoneczka, kosteczka, koszuleczka, kościołeczka, koteczka, koziołeczka, kółeczka, krateczka, kreseczka, kromeczka, kropeczka, krosteczka, króbeczka, kruszyneczka, książeczka, kubeczka, kuchareczka, kufereczka, kukiełeczka, kukułeczka, kuleczka, kupeczka, kureczka, kurteczka, kuzyneczka, kwatereczka, kwiateczka, laleczka, lampeczka, laseczka, latareczka, lejeczka, listeczka, listeweczka, lodóweczka, lustereczka, łapeczka, łateczka, ławeczka, łazieneczka, łąteczka, łebeczka, łepeczka, łojóweczka, łódeczka, łóżeczka, łuseczka, łyżeczka, maciupenieczka, makóweczka, makrocząsteczka, malenieczka, maluteczka, malutenieczka, małpeczka, mamusienieczka, manneczka, Mareczka, marynareczka, maseczka, mateczka, mazureczka, mężateczka, miareczka, miasteczka, mikrocząsteczka, mikrorureczka, mineczka, minuteczka, miseczka, mleczka, Mleczka, młoteczka, młynareczka, młyneczka, modrzewianeczka, mordeczka, mosteczka, moteczka, mróweczka, mufeczka, myszeczka, nakręteczka, nakryweczka, naleweczka, naparsteczka, nawleczka, Nemeczka, nereczka, niecieniuteczka, niemaciupenieczka, niemalenieczka, niemaluteczka, niemalutenieczka, niteczka, nogaweczka, noseczka, obarzaneczka, obereczka, obóreczka, obrazeczka, obwarzaneczka, odrobineczka, ogoneczka, ogóreczka, ogródeczka, okieneczka, Oleczka, ołóweczka, osełeczka, Osieczka, ostróżeczka, owieczka, pagóreczka, pakuneczka, palcóweczka, palteczka, pałeczka, panieneczka, pareczka, parobeczka, parostateczka, paróweczka, paseczka, pastereczka, pateczka, pensjonareczka, pesteczka, piąsteczka, piąteczka, Pieczka, piersióweczka, pierścioneczka, pierzyneczka, pieseczka, pigułeczka, pijaweczka, piłeczka, pioseneczka, piosneczka, pióreczka, piszczałeczka, piweczka, plameczka, plecioneczka, ploteczka, płateczka, podkóweczka, poduszeczka, podwóreczka, pokojóweczka, poleczka, poprzeczka, porzeczka, postroneczka, poszeweczka, powleczka, poziomeczka, półbeczka, półeczka, półmiseczka, praleczka, prawdziweczka, przepióreczka, przyjaciółeczka, przylepeczka, przypieczka, pseudocząsteczka, pszczółeczka, ptaszeczka, pudełeczka, pupeczka, pustułeczka, puszeczka, puzdereczka, rameczka, rąbeczka, Reczka, Rolleczka, rózeczka, rureczka, rybeczka, ryneczka, rysuneczka, rzeczka, rzodkieweczka, sadzaweczka, sąsiadeczka, sekundeczka, siateczka, sieczka, Sieczka, sieweczka, sikoreczka, siteczka, Skonieczka, skraweczka, skrzeczka, skrzyneczka, słoneczka, słóweczka, smreczka, snopeczka, sosnóweczka, sóweczka, spineczka, spodeczka, sprzeczka, stajeneczka, staruszeczka, stateczka, steczka, stokroteczka, stołeczka, stryjeczka, strzałeczka, sukieneczka, supercząsteczka, syneczka, szafareczka, szafeczka, szczoteczka, szeleczka, szklaneczka, szlachcianeczka, szmateczka, sznureczka, szopeczka, szpareczka, szpileczka, szpuleczka, szufladeczka, szwagiereczka, szybeczka, szyneczka, szynkareczka, szyszeczka, ściereczka, ścieżeczka, śliweczka, środeczka, śrubeczka, światełeczka, świeczka, świneczka, taksóweczka, tareczka, tasiemeczka, tatareczka, teczka, Tomeczka, torbeczka, torebeczka, traweczka, trójeczka, truskaweczka, trzaseczka, trzoneczka, turkaweczka, tyłeczka, ubeczka, ucieczka, udeczka, umywaleczka, usteczka, Uzbeczka, uzdeczka, Waleczka, walizeczka, wałeczka, wątrobianeczka, wełnianeczka, węzełeczka, wianeczka, wiązeczka, wieczka, wiertareczka, wiewióreczka, wilczomleczka, wioseczka, wióreczka, wiśnióweczka, witeczka, wleczka, włoseczka, woreczka, wódeczka, wózeczka, wskazóweczka, wstążeczka, wujeneczka, wycieczka, zabaweczka, zakładeczka, zameczka, zapałeczka, zapaseczka, zapineczka, zawleczka, zdróweczka, zegareczka, ziarneczka, ziółeczka, ździebełeczka, żaróweczka, żołądeczka, żoneczka, żyłeczka﻿ - Stara Sadama *Fraszki beczki Poziom rymów jest chujowy Więc wbijcie sobie to do głowy Wsadźcie sobie te fraszki w rowy I przestańcie używać rymów czasownikowych Macieyevski77 ** FRASZKI BECZKI * Krzysiu, Krzysiu, książę mój Jesteś piękny niczym gnój. - nie nie nie *BECZKI Pisać fraszki próbowałem MASTURBACJE uprawiałem francesinha jest mi znana,ale do chuja Pana! Czy to takie cebulactwo że studiuję kulturoznawstwo - Shelwi McCool *Fraszki Beczki: Czary mary i tym krokiem twoja stara jest HITCHCOKIEM - Henryk Sienkiewicz *Fraszki Beczki: Internauci grożą ukręceniem suta Mówią, że kopną Cię w srom Gdy im nie powiesz co to za nuta Darude Sandstorm - Ki Manipulator *Fraszki beczki: Korea Południowa, Kraków, Japonia dobrze mi się Ciebie, Krzysztofie, ogląda. Jednak przy seksi lets-playach jesteś starym łosiem, me dziewczęce serce skradł Gonchak dziewięć-osiem. - Agnieszka G. *@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Fraszki beczki: "Mają nowy towar - producenci paszy", GIMBUS znowu nam zwierzęta straszy. Kanciarz się przygląda i analizuje, Mówi: "kiedyś gnoja zmasakruję!" Tu i Polaczek ledwo na Gimbusa patrzeć potrafi, A PRZYPIERDOL MU! Może to go zbawi. Jedynie Gonciu ma to głęboko w dupie, płatne subskrypcje przeliczając, palcem wyma chuje, Trzymając DOLARY,lekko podśpiewuje I nuci sobie pod nosem "tururu tururu" Jestem waszym INTELEKTUALNYM GURU. - Paulina Myki Fraszki Beczki *ujumuju dzikie wunsze zaraz w huja cie ukunsze ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Yomi Yumi *Beczka--- agrafeczka, aktoreczka, ampułeczka, aniołeczka, apteczka, auteczka, Azteczka, babeczka, bajeczka, banieczka, baryłeczka, Beczka, beczka, beleczka, Beresteczka, biblioteczka, biedroneczka, biureczka, blondyneczka, bluzeczka, błoneczka, bocheneczka, bombeczka, Boreczka, broszeczka ...- Stara Sadama *Poziom rymów jest chujowy Więc wbijcie sobie to do głowy Wsadźcie sobie te fraszki w rowy I przestańcie używać rymów czasownikowych Macieyevski77 *Krzysiu, Krzysiu, książę mój Jesteś piękny niczym gnój. - nie nie nie *Pisać fraszki próbowałem MASTURBACJE uprawiałem francesinha jest mi znana,ale do chuja Pana! Czy to takie cebulactwo że studiuję kulturoznawstwo - Shelwi McCool *Czary mary i tym krokiem twoja stara jest HITCHCOKIEM - Henryk Sienkiewicz *Internauci grożą ukręceniem suta Mówią, że kopną Cię w srom Gdy im nie powiesz co to za nuta Darude Sandstorm - Ki Manipulator *Korea Południowa, Kraków, Japonia dobrze mi się Ciebie, Krzysztofie, ogląda. Jednak przy seksi lets-playach jesteś starym łosiem, me dziewczęce serce skradł Gonchak dziewięć-osiem. - Agnieszka G. *"Mają nowy towar - producenci paszy"... - Paulina Myki Podkład muzyczny *The Green Orbs - Mr. Turtle (przy występach Gonchaka) *'Otis McDonald - Fingers' (intro i outro) *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *Doug Maxwell, Media Right Productions - Jazz Piano Bar (gdy Krzysztof mówi o sztuce) *Silent Partner - Move It or Lose It *Doug Maxwell/Media Right Productions - Honky Tonkin' *Otis McDonald - Behind Closed Doors (gdy Krzysztof mówi o patriotyzmie) *Otis McDonald - Ever Felt Pt. 2 *MK2 - Funk Down (po Q&A Gonchaka, gdy Krzysztof zaprasza do śledzenia tej postaci) *Silent Partner - What It Is *Silent Partner - Carmel Shades *Ludwig van Beethoven - Oda do radości (przy krzyku Tori-sama) *Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Marsz turecki (Fraszki Beczki) Ciekawostki *Gimbus zwrócił Gonciarzowi uwagę, że pominął jednogłośną opinię: "Czemu nie było jednogłośnej opinii, szmato?!" *Drugie pytanie (o palcach trących się o kręgosłup) nawiązywało do tekstu utworu z intra Zapytaj Beczkę (Otis McDonald - Fingers) - "Won't you rub your fingers down my spine". W odpowiedzi Krzysztof zaśpiewał "Nie bierzmy kolegi" - był to fragment utworu Pudelsi - Uważaj na niego. *W tym odcinku Gonchak po raz pierwszy odpowiedział na pytania widzów w swoim "Q&A". Wybrał pytania z komentarzy pod swoim postem na Facebooku. *Gonchak po raz kolejny przedstawia kompilację funny moments - tym razem z rozmowy z botem Boibot oraz z letsplayów z gier: **''Super Meat Boy'' **''The Binding of Isaac'' **''BIT.TRIP FATE'' *Podczas letsplaya Gonchaka w pewnym momencie woła go na obiad jego mama - w jej rolę wcieliła się Kasia z The Uwaga Pies. *Na życzenie widza Gonchak udaje Kanciarza udającego Gimbusa. *Krzysztof zaprosił widzów do grupy Beczkownicy Zapytaj Beczkę - po raz pierwszy od czasu odcinka #97 *W programie po długiej nieobecności pojawia się Tori-sama, azjatycki kuzyn Pana Kurczaka i jego zastępca w programie.Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Kanciarzem Kategoria:Odcinki z Gonchakiem